


Aragon & Boleyn’s Blind Date

by laughy_sapphy_writes



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, I didn’t know that Aragon’s real name was Catalina, Mild Language, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughy_sapphy_writes/pseuds/laughy_sapphy_writes
Summary: Catherine Aragon had agreed to go on a blind date, not thinking much of it. Her date, to put it lightly, isn’t what she expected.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Aragon & Boleyn’s Blind Date

Catherine Aragon sat at her table, slowly sipping wine while she checked her Twitter. She had been waiting for a blind date by the name of “Anne Boleyn” for nearly 45 minutes now, and if she had to wait any longer she would call an Uber home and pass out on her couch watching Gilmore Girls. The date had been set up by her coworker, Anna Cleves, who had apparently known Boleyn in college and thought that she would be “good for Aragon”. Anna hadn’t told Catherine a lot about Boleyn, which wasn’t a great sign, and what she did say was akin to her being “fun”. Catherine had hoped that “fun” meant that Boleyn was charismatic and charming, but it was seeming more like “fun” meant that she was reckless and irresponsible. Hell, Catherine didn’t even know what Boleyn looked like, so she might’ve already been in the restaurant for all Catherine knew.

As Catherine took another sip of wine from her glass, she noticed a woman walk through the door wearing a green, leopard-print dress with black leggings. She was also wearing sunglasses, even though it was cloudy outside and also nighttime. Her hair was pulled into two messy buns on the top of her head, but it was evident that in the time it took her to get to the restaurant most of the hair had fallen out already. The woman was chewing gum loudly, which she promptly blew into a large bubble that popped and covered her face in pink, deflated gum. Catherine cringed and turned her attention back to her phone, assuming that the woman had just been lost and would shortly be escorted off the premises. To her surprise, though, the woman looked excitedly in her direction, waved to her frantically, and started bustling towards her table. When the woman reached the table, she held out her hand to Catherine and grinned widely.

“Hoi, Cathy! How’re you hanging?” the woman began excitedly.

“Um, excuse me, do I know you?” Catherine asked, staring at the woman’s hand like it was radioactive.

“I’m Anne Boleyn, silly! Didn’t Anna tell you about me?” the woman stated, leaning down until she was eye-to-eye with Catherine.

Catherine was speechless. She couldn’t possibly believe that this was who Anna thought would be “good for her”. This woman didn’t seem like she was good for being anything other than a hazard to society. Anne seemed like the type of woman that would go out to clubs, get high on illegal drugs, choke on ink from a glowstick, and then pass out at someone else’s house at five in the morning, which was not the type of person that Catherine wanted to associate with. Maybe Catherine was just being judgy, though, for it was quite possible that Anne was a lovely person with a great personality, but as far as first impressions went, this was one of the worst ones Catherine had ever endured. She wasn’t about to seem rude, though, so she carefully shook Anne’s hand and put on the most real smile she could muster.

“Oh, my mistake, Anne! I haven’t been on a blind date in a while, so I guess I’m a bit nervous. Please, sit down.” Catherine let go of Anne’s hand and gestured to the chair across from her. Anne practically bounced her way over to the other chair. Once she sat down in the chair, she crossed her legs in a criss-cross applesauce formation.

“This place is so fancy! When Anna told me that we would be eating somewhere posh, I thought she meant, like, Fancy Crab or something. If I knew I was going somewhere actually posh, I would’ve worn prettier leggings,” Anne rambled, looking around the restaurant like it was a royal ballroom. Catherine chuckled unceremoniously.

“I take it that this is your first time coming here, then,” Catherine guessed, swishing around the last drops of wine in her glass and praying that the waiter would return back to the table soon.

“It is, actually. Places like this are so expensive, and, you know, I need to pay rent.”

“I see… if you don’t mind me asking, where do you work?”

“Well, I happen to be the manager of a very popular eating establishment,” Anne explained. Catherine was impressed.

“Really, is it anywhere that I’ve heard of?” Catherine asked with a hint of intrigue.

“Oh, yes. It’s that McDonald’s at the edge of town,” Anne declared. Catherine was suddenly less impressed. She nodded with mock amusement and diverted her eyes down to her empty plate. Anne noticed that Catherine was staring at her plate and decided to speak up.

“Hey, I’m sorry if I kept you waiting, you could’ve ordered without me,” Anne suggested, but Catherine shook her head and gave the other a small smile to assure her that she was fine. Anne apparently didn’t see this as a good enough answer and started to yell for a waiter to come over. By the time the waiter arrived at their table, the entire restaurant was staring at them. Catherine slumped over in her seat, hoping that no one else in the restaurant recognized her. This night was going much worse than she had expected, and that was saying something considering her history with blind dates. At least now that the waiter was back, she could ask for a bottle of wine for the table. Catherine had a feeling that she would need it tonight.

Despite looking at the menu for about 10 seconds, Anne was ready to order her entire meal. She told the waiter that she wanted a glass of sparkling water, a plate of shrimp linguini, a side order of sourdough bread, and a slice of chocolate cake. Catherine simply asked for the day’s special and handed the waiter her menu before the waiter could explain that they didn’t serve sparkling water. In between Catherine’s menu, there was a $10 tip and a quick note written on a napkin that said: “Give her a Sprite instead, she probably won’t know the difference.” Considering how busy the place was, their meal took a while to make, which meant that the two women had to converse to fill the time, much to Catherine’s dismay. She didn’t have to say much, for her date did most of the talking.

“In my defense, I actually have a really good reason for being late,” Anne began. “You see, I wanted to take a shower before I got here because I hadn’t in a while, but as I was getting out, I thought that I saw a rat running across the floor. So, in a panic, I fell over and hit my shoulder against my sink counter. Well, it turns out that it wasn’t a rat, but then my shoulder was hurting like crazy, so I just lay on the floor for a while until I realized that I needed to be here.”

“Is your shoulder okay now?” Catherine asked, concerned.

“Oh, yeah. There’ll probably be a nasty bruise tomorrow, though. Don’t worry, I’ve been through worse.”

“Really? Care to elaborate?”

“Well, I broke my arm when I was 8 if that counts. I’ve also had some pretty nasty hangovers, too.”

“Now you’re speaking my language, Anne,” Catherine responded, smirking. Anne was actually a little funny, as much as Catherine hated to admit it. That might’ve been due to the vast amounts of wine that she had drunk that night, though. Just as Catherine’s thoughts turned to drinks, the waiter finally came around with Catherine’s bottle of wine and Anne’s “sparkling water.” Anne held up her glass, signaling a toast.

“To the pretty girl across from me, that’ll be giving me a ride home because I don’t think I have enough money for a taxi cab!” Anne declared. 

Catherine chuckled and tapped her glass against Anne’s.

….

Catherine woke up the next morning on an uncomfortable mattress with a spring digging into her back. There was a strange odor to the room that reminded her of unwashed laundry. She found this odd, for her flat usually smelled like almonds, but as soon as she opened her eyes, she realized that this room wasn’t her’s. The experiences of last night came back to her in a flash, and with it, a massive headache. She grimaced and pressed her fingertips to her temples, trying to suppress not only the pain that came from the vast amount of alcohol she had drunk but the shame of what she had done to end up where she was. After she and Anne had finished dinner the night before, the two of them had stumbled through the rain to a pub a few blocks away, which inevitably led to them being kicked out due to an incident involving a game of pool and a man’s crotch. After that, they somehow made their way to a gas station, where they drank an unhealthy amount of Slushees (which, yes, they spiked beforehand). From there, they took a taxi back to Anne’s place and… Catherine could figure out what happened from there.

In another room, Anne was harmonizing with a song on the radio and making what smelled like burnt bacon and eggs. Catherine looked around the room she was in, frantically trying to find her clothes and soon realizing that her dress, bra, and panties were on three different sides of the room. Somehow, she was going to have to find a way to quietly grab her clothes, slip them on, and find a way out of Anne’s place without the young lady noticing. So, using the stained bedsheets as a cover for her otherwise exposed body, Catherine made her way off of the bed and tiptoed her way over to her underwear. After she had finished putting on her bra and panties, though, Anne burst into the room carrying a tray of breakfast foods and two mugs.

“Good morning, gorgeous!” Anne happily greeted. “Do you want some food before you head out of here?”

Catherine sighed and looked towards Anne as she slid into her dress. She really didn’t want to stay there for any longer than she had to, but she didn’t want to seem ungrateful for the effort that Anne had put into making breakfast. So, she gave the other girl a nod and took a seat back on the bed. Anne grinned and plopped the tray down on the bed in front of Catherine.

“As you can see, you have many bountiful options before you. There’s bacon, eggs, a block of cheese that’s been in my fridge for eight months-” Anne began before Catherine cut in.

“I’m actually vegan, so I’ll just take this and this,” she said, picking up a piece of burnt toast and a mug filled with coffee. She took a few sips of the coffee and decided that it was pretty good, prompting her to take another gulp. When she looked up from her mug, she noticed that Anne was giving her a soft smile that seemed very uncharacteristic.

“Is something wrong?” Catherine asked, putting down her coffee. Anne smirked and shook her head.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. I was just thinking about how shitty of a date this probably was for you,” Anne replied, looking down and taking a bite of bacon.

“Oh, no, this date was miles better than some others that I’ve had,” Catherine reassured her.

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure, it was unconventional, but honestly, I’d much rather watch you drunkenly try to play pool than have to hear someone in an infinity scarf try to explain to me the best kinds of wine.”

Anne laughed loudly, and although Catherine might’ve found that laugh annoying the day before, it seemed kind of charming at that point in time. The more she thought about the night she had had, the more she realized how presumptuous she had been about Anne. She might not have been Catherine’s type, per se, but she was so energizing to be around. When Anne stopped laughing, she looked back up at her date with renewed enthusiasm.

“So… does this mean that you’d be interested in a second date?” Anne asked, grinning smugly.

Catherine shrugged and replied, “Sure, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at the beginning of quarantine, and I only got around to finishing it now. I’m American, so I didn’t know how to really write two British people, but hopefully this is good enough!


End file.
